


Carry On, Keep Romancing

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: He's still a romantic at heart.





	Carry On, Keep Romancing

Gabriel feels a familiar tug on his Grace and tries to ignore it. It only gets stronger and stronger until he can't ignore it and snaps his fingers, bringing him to Lucifer. "What do you...?" He trails off, taking in the flickering candles, the vase full of roses, the silk sheets on the bed.

Hands curl around his hips and lips are pressed to his neck. Gabriel whimpers and leans back into his brother's touch. "What is this, Lucifer?"

"A little romance. Thought you'd like it. You used to." Lucifer answers, lightly dragging his teeth along Gabriel's skin.

"I....yeah, but why?" Gabriel pulls away from Lucifer, turning around to face him. 

"For you. All for you because I love you, I've always loved you." Lucifer says, kissing Gabriel.

They used to be like this back in Heaven, before Lucifer's Fall and Gabriel left, changing into something he isn't. They used to be all about romance and love and everything that went along with that, but now Gabriel isn't sure he knows what to think about this. Lucifer isn't the same as he once was.

He isn't sure if he can do this, doesn't want to risk losing Lucifer again, can't go through that pain and heartache again. 

"You won't have to, I promise." Lucifer whispers, thumb stroking along Gabriel's cheekbone.

Gabriel believes him. Lucifer never lies.


End file.
